And It's On With The Show
by Rameaus Sigilite
Summary: Here I am, though I'm not sure where "Here" is. Not sure what to write in here. I'm kind of lost, I need to think, and I can't keep up. I don't know who I am, and I want to find out; I can't remember anything. Which is pretty sad really, isn't it? I'm almost out of time, have to get the show on the road. I guess I'll find out soon enough. P.S This story is more inspired than fanfic
1. Prologue: The End?

To whom it may concern,

It is with great sorrow that I write to inform you of the death of a certain respected Colonel-Commissar from your most noble house, milord died at the climax of a military operation. There has been speculation as to his cause of death, since his body has be unaccounted for, though the witnesses of his glorious demise surmised that no man could survive from the resulting backlash of his final act.

He has spoken of his family in the past during his field duty and we have subsequently tracked you through it. We judged it fit to inform you with due haste.

Contained in the parcel that arrived with this missive are his personal effects - specifically his personal diaries and numerous field journals – and his recognition of service as well as his multiple awards and medals. For the recompense of milord's life, please address the local army administration, a statue has been commissioned to be built on the site of his death to commemorate his deed.

He will surely be missed.

-Lord Castellan Urraca


	2. Chapter 1

Well then… Where to start? We could start at The End; "And they lived happily ever after.", or "As he walked off into the sunset." I should get to writing, not like this is going to finish itself.

About the "Day" I decided to make this? I was talking to my sisters, telling them that I should maybe start a journal – or was it a book? I can't seem to remember, considering I have near-goldfish memory, one of them told me then: "I started a little blog, I keep it to myself, I put everything on it but no one's ever going to see it while I'm alive, I write down my thoughts, feelings, everything into one hell of a dump. Hopefully it's something I can leave behind and be remembered by."

Well one thing is for sure; I'm always going to remember both, and I'm thankful for them being mine. Truth be told, we're not really siblings, we're "half"-related for that matter, just likely souls that happened to bond.

Well I grew up in a crowded city, almost got kidnapped a few times actually if it weren't for me biting their hands and kicking their shins. I was pretty quiet and shy when I was young; my only friends were my neighbors and cousins, and the occasional acquaintance from school or the children of my father's political allies. The "odd" kid from down the lane that no one talked to. I moved and changed schools multiple times throughout my childhood, never having a permanent home. I used to be doted on by family back then, but things change, everyone got "sadder" – for a lack of a better word. The death of various family members and a few rough patches and bumps in the road didn't do well for us; not especially my parents' marriage. I usually wished that I had a different name, a different identity, a different life. Not like those wishes would be granted though, but things improved as the years passed especially during my adolescence.

The first thing you need to know is that my family is very well endowed; with my grandfather as the planetary justiciar, while my grandmother was a galaxy-wide famous opera singer. Together they had my father: a very well-known "doctor" who owns over half the planet's hospitals and war factories, who then went to marry my mother who was an heiress to the sector's second largest trade conglomerate.

You may have noticed two things in that paragraph: "quote doctor quote" and "my mother was". To explain, my father really isn't a doctor; well not in the sense of having a medical degree or mending someone's bones, though he does own legitimate hospitals, I meant to say someone who incises a lesion from a "body" – and by body I mean the Empire - You could say that he's a privateer, one that controls an army. My mother is on the other side of the spectrum, a temperate noble woman, every bit the princess that she was raised to be, albino aristocratic features with long silver hair and piercing red eyes. What you wouldn't expect is that she has a hobby, one for cruelty, not to say that she was cruel to her family much less me and my sisters, please, her cruelty was aimed towards anyone who opposed us.

I can tell what you're thinking: a perfect mafia-esque family. It wasn't always like this; it was just the revolution and the war and the hardships that came with them. Mother died when she contracted a heart attack caused by the stress and shock from the death of my uncle, her brother, and my older brother, then me and my sisters were sent to a university city the same day of the funeral on the far side of the planet, only for me to finish my course early, leaving my sisters in school, nevertheless I do visit the two occasionally.

"And it's on with the show" again.

It was a suppressed and dreary day; the surface was as toxic as ever, there was the usual gas fume in the air, gasmasks all around. It was a day at the opera no less; most of the Empire's nobles, moguls and magnates were attending at the largest theatre ever built – over half the size of an Imperial battleship, those things are unrealistically gigantic – to celebrate yet another victory over the various renegade cells that oppose the Dessadin Empire.

There I was sitting in front of my family, my grandfather and my father behind me, my step-mother on the seat right next to him. Thank the gods I was on an aisle seat, it's already been over an hour since the show started, I couldn't stand it. My grandmother's performance was finally over and I was allowed to leave the hall. I stepped onto the aisle to get up when I felt a pressure on my foot.

I heard a quiet "Eep" then a body fell on the floor with a muffled thud

 _Shit_ , looking down I saw the very person I was hoping to avoid.

"Kerrolyn, let's get you out of here," helping her up.

"But I just got back in," She glared.

"Before you embarrass yourself even further," I scolded, stopping her from struggling.

"You tripped me," She accused.

"Accidentally," I snorted.

We finally got out of the theatre hall and into the entrance hall. I let her go and looked her down to see if she was injured, finally noticing her scarlet red ball dress, overly exhibiting her not-so-large bust, matching her dark red shoulder-length hair that braided into a bun. Her usually kind lightly-freckled face was marred with an undignified scowl.

"Checking me out?" She accused again, crossing her arms and tapping a finger testily.

"Evaluating your propriety," I replied evenly.

"Why so stiff?"

"I know not what you mean milady, I advise that you amend your person"

I started walking away when she grabbed my arm and pulled me into an embrace.

"Don't do this"

"Again, I must say, I do not know of which you are referring to. Now please unhand me"

"I'm free on the morrow; your presence would dearly satisfy me"

Pulling myself out of her grip and straightening up, I left her alone and walked into a nearby restroom. I walked up to the mirror, seeing my near albino face slightly tainted by scars. I lithely grazed a cut, one from an experience I could only hope to forget, passing through my eye then branching into two down my lip and across my cheek.

Suddenly something flashes into my mind's eye: a tangle of limbs, a deep seeded rage, then a flash of fierce silver eyes and a bent grenade pin. I clenched my hand, looking down at the prominent mechanical augmentation, inspecting the inlaid wiring and the metal scale plates that ran along the limb.

It was a memory, unbelievable and unforgettable.

An ordeal.

A nightmare.


	3. Notice

Think of this as a teaser.

After only 2 chapters and a few day being up :P this story is on hiatus until further notice, this was originally written for my English class.

It'll be re-posted with everything fixed, just trying to actually finish a few more chapters before I put up anymore.

Please review: tell me if you liked it or what you didn't like.

Again please note that this story is more "inspired" than it is a fanfic, so if there are some things that you find aren't coherent with Warhammer lore then that's the reason.


	4. Chapter 4

I have rewritten this story, it's mostly just minor edits and moving a few things around, although it's still ongoing. The story's new title is "Silver And Thorne". If you liked this then please read the rewrite.


End file.
